A Story of High School Love
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: An AU story following eight teenagers and their Valentine's Day! Percabeth, Jasper, Tratie and Thalico! Sorry if it gets confusing! Happy Valentines Day! T for language


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! JE T'AIME BEAUCOUP! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!**

**What we have here today is a horrible really long one-shot just for Valentine's Day! I wrote this in one and a half days and just finished at 10:04 pm and I'm pretty sure I forgot some homework at school so I'm freaking out.**

**Anyways! I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day! And enjoy this one shot!**

**I own nothing except the plot! And please expect some major OOC-ness and fluffiness!**

* * *

><p>Do you know that day where love is flying in the air? The day where kisses are shared and a high chance of Mono could be shared? The day where pink and red are splattered across all the walls? Valentines are given and chocolates are shared? Yes that day... Valentine's Day.<p>

So fellow friends, we shall follow these eight teenagers on their adventure during this one special day.

It all starts with the bell...

* * *

><p><em>Brinnnnnnnng<em>

Annabeth quickly ran into the school, books in hand and blonde hair flowing behind her. She couldn't be late for class; it just wasn't in her blood. Dodging bodies here and there as they try to get into class as well, she could feel her black ballet flats just wearing away. One of her pale hands flew to her blue blouse trying to smooth the ruffles out as they blew in the wind she was creating. Trying not to crash into a wall she skidded into a halt and turned the sharp corner. A couple more strides and she'd run into homeroom.

_Oof_

Annabeth ran straight into a big block of... green? Her books clattered to the ground and a small squeal came out of her mouth. Annabeth shook her head and brushed off her white skinny jeans. She looked up and saw a pair of sea green eyes in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" Annabeth bent down and quickly packed up her books.

The strange black haired boy passed a notebook to her and smiled. "No need to apologize, it's all good."

Annabeth smiled back gratefully and started to walk away. A strong firm hand gripped her arm and she turned back. "I didn't catch your name, mine's Percy." Annabeth laughed.

"The name's Annabeth." She shook his tan hand. The bell rang signalling attendance and Annabeth sighed. "I have to go though. Bye!"

As she turned into the classroom Percy called out, "Wait." She looked back slightly annoyed.

"I'll meet you at the front of the school this evening for the dance, Happy Valentine's Day Annabeth." And with a wink Percy dashed down the hall.

Annabeth stared at the empty hallway in shock.

"Annabeth?" a voice from behind her called out.

Annabeth quickly turned around and saw her good friend Piper. "Oh hey!" She strolled into the classroom and took a seat.

"Was that Percy?" Piper motioned to the door.

Annabeth glanced back, "How do you know him?"

"He's my neighbour. Our parents are like great friends. Actually, we're kind of like god-siblings."

Annabeth stared at her. "And you never mentioned him?"

"Never thought you'd care... Why you like him?"

"Psh... no!" Annabeth blushed.

Piper stared at her with her colour changing eyes. "Mmhm.. okay."

And with that class quickly started, and went by with a blur. Piper didn't pay attention much. All she caught was something about the dance this evening and the teacher mentioning a pumpkin. Who knew? Math was always weird. About an hour later the bell rang and students quickly got out of their seats. Piper stood up as well and smoothed out her white lace skirt. She gathered her books and headed off to science class. Waving goodbye to Annabeth, Piper turned the hall and walked into the group of bustling students.

"Did you see the new kid?" She heard a nasally voice exclaim. _New kid?_

"Yah! I heard he's like so hot but doesn't like showing off his looks!" Bitch number two said.

"Like oh my gosh! I even heard he's _athletic!_" Number one said.

"I love him already! I'm going to ask him to the dance this evening. I'll just dump whatever his face is." Number two laughed.

Piper shook her head in disgust. She couldn't believe those girls, they were so annoying. Shrugging off that recent scene, Piper continued her way down to Science class.

The next two blocks went by in a blur and it was soon lunch. Piper glanced around the lunchroom looking for the new head of blonde she heard about. Even though Piper did hate the talk about this new kid she still wanted to see what he looked like.

Piper lined up in the food line and fished her wallet. She scanned the choices of food and settled on a plate of pasta and garlic bread with a bottle of water. Smiling at the cafeteria lady she continued her way down the line until she met up with the cashier. Beside the machine lay a basket of cookies. Piper gingerly picked up a plastic wrapped oatmeal cookie and lay it down on her tray. The teacher-whom Piper assumed was Mrs. Franco- added everything up and looked up at Piper.

"That will be $6.50 please." The Mrs. Franco smiled.

Piper opened her wallet and saw just a five dollar bill.

"Oh great! I just have five dollars. I'll return the cookies." Piper sighed.

Nodding, Mrs. Franco took her money and gave her some change. Piper thanked her and headed off to find her friends. She saw Annabeth waving and started walking over to her table.

"Hey Pipes!" Annabeth smiled cheerfully.

"Hi..." Piper grinned.

"Hey guys!" Katie, one of Annabeth's and Piper's friends greeted. "Did you hear about the new kid? I think his name's Jason Grace."

Annabeth stared at her. "Oh! Thalia's half brother? How come she didn't say anything? I'll talk to her."

Katie nodded. "Yeah, I heard he transferred here from a private school. They're parents are divorced or something and he decided to come here."

"And I hear that apparently he's totally beautiful." Katie commented while sipping her juice box.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Piper stared at her.

"Whatever! I love him and all but this is a new kid we're talking about!" Katie exclaimed. "Anyways have you seen him yet Pipes?"

"No not yet." Piper said while looking around.

Katie laughed. "What's up? Are you looking for him?"

Piper glared at her, "Psh... no!"

Katie laughed again. "Yah sure..."

"I'm not!" She protested.

"Okay whatever you say."

"Kat-"A finger tapped Piper's shoulder. "What do you want?" Piper hissed and turned in her chair with a deathly glare.

"I'm sorry, just thought you might want this." Piper's mouth dropped open and stared at the blue eyed boy in front of her. Behind her, Annabeth stifled a laugh and Katie was giggling.

Piper looked down and saw a package of oatmeal cookies in this kid's hand. She carefully took it. "Um thanks. How'd you know?"

"Saw you in front of me in the line up. You looked kind of sad when you didn't have enough money." The guy smiled.

"Do I owe you anything? I think I have some money in my bag somewhere." Piper quickly grabbed her bag and fished around.

The boy laughed. "It's fine. I don't need any money."

Piper cocked a brow. "You sure?"

"I'm sure." He stuck his hand out and smiled. "I'm Jason. Jason Grace."

Piper slowly shook his hand. "Piper McLean... Are you sure you don't want any money? I feel bad."

Shaking his head Jason looked at her. "If you're so sorry about the cookie deal, how 'bout I drive you to Starbucks after school and you can buy me a drink?"

Piper turned back to her friends and Katie nodded her head enthusiastically. Piper laughed and turned back to Jason. "You've got a deal."

Jason grinned at Piper, "Happy Valentine's Day Piper." And with that he walked away.

Katie squealed with excitement and hugged Piper. "I can't believe you Piper! You get to go out with the new kid! Lucky bitch!"

Piper chuckled and Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully. "Who knew?" Piper grinned.

Lunch went by and the last two blocks started. Katie waved goodbye to her friends and headed to her locker. She entered her combination and swung the door open. Out exploded streamers in pink and red. Katie huffed and brushed the strings off of her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Katie-Kat." A pair of arms grabbed her waist from behind and Katie relaxed in them.

"How you always seem to annoy me yet I still love you, I shall never know." Katie laughed and turned around. A smiling Travis Stoll grabbed her lips in his and gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on, let's get to class." Katie said while letting go. Travis sighed and grabbed Katie's hand once she took her books out. The couple walked down the hall to Travis' locker and he as well grabbed his books. A rose came out with his books and he handed it to Katie.

"Care to be my valentine?" Travis grinned.

Katie blushed and kissed Travis once again. He grabbed her waist and they walked down to English class.

Once Katie and Travis got seated Katie turned to the dark headed girl beside her.

"Hey Thalia! How's it going?" Katie smiled.

Thalia looked up and saw Katie in her cute little green summer dress. Her hair was in a wavy braid with a little red flower peeking out from behind her ear. Thalia gave her a sleepy smile and waved.

"You're going to the dance tonight right?" Katie asked.

Thalia groaned and nodded. "Yeah. You know the new kid? Jason? He's my half brother, My mom was really... active back then. Anyways he really wants to go to the dance so my mom forced me to take him."

Katie nodded. "Oh okay. You have a date?"

Thalia shook her head. "Nah, just going to chug some punch in the corner."

Katie laughed. "Haha okay."

Thalia grinned and turned back to the board.

The rest of the day quickly passed by and Thalia gave a breath of relief. She ran out the door and straight to her locker. After pushing books inside and grabbing her coat she dashed out the door dying of all the fluffiness.

"Whoa, Thalia slow it down." Jason chuckled as he ran after her trying to keep up.

Thalia reached her white Jeep Wrangler and tossed her bag into the back. Jason quickly climbed in after her.

She started her car and started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Hey Thals..." Jason started.

Thalia took a glance at him. "What's up?"

"Could I borrow your car later?" He asked sheepishly.

"Why..?" Thalia cocked a brow.

"I've got a date." He smiled proudly.

"Okay whatever." Thalia nodded and continued down the road.

Minutes later they arrived home and Jason quickly fixed himself and grabbed the keys. "See you later Thalia! The dance is at seven!"

Thalia waved him off and popped another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

As Jason was away having a great time with Piper, Thalia lounged around the house until her good friend Katie came knocking on her door.

Thalia groaned and picked herself off the couch. She trudged to the door and glared at the person behind it.

"What do you want Katie?" Thalia sighed.

"We have to get ready!" Katie exclaimed. She opened the door wider and walked inside. "Annabeth said she'll pick us up because she found a date."

Thalia tilted her head. "Annie? With a date? Haha! You're funny Katie."

Katie shook her head. "I'm not kidding. Apparently he's super hot."

"Whatever." She muttered and flopped back down to her couch. Katie stared at her disappointedly and grabbed her arm hauling her up the stairs to her room. Plain white walls were covered by bunches of Green Day posters, and on her bed lay a black and green blanket with matching pillow. Thalia jumped on her bed and lay on her side as she watched her friend sort through her closet. After a couple minutes Katie groaned and ran to Thalia's mom's room. Thalia followed her out the hallway and flopped onto her mom's bed.

"Whatcha looking for?" Thalia asked.

"Found it!" Katie exclaimed and pulled out a little black dress with ruffles near the bust that weren't too annoying but not so little that you could barely see them.

Thalia stood up and gingerly picked up the dress. "What's this for?" She asked.

"You're wearing it." Katie grinned.

"Ew."

After many moments of convincing Katie managed to get Thalia into her dress with minimal makeup.

"I hate you." Thalia glared while standing in front of a mirror while Katie herself got dressed up.

"Love ya too Thals." Katie applied a bit more mascara and turned to Thalia. "Okay I'm done! Piper should be here in a minute."

Katie smoothed out her light green cocktail dress and walked downstairs.

_Ding dong..._

The door swung open and walked in Piper and Annabeth. Piper wore a light purple dress that went up to right above her knees, and a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was in waves and her face was glowing. Annabeth was in a simple black and white dress with a lacy skirt and a black top starting right above the waist. The skirt reached just above her knees and her hair was in a curled bun with a couple strands hanging out. She had a pair of black flats that looked very similar to the ones she wore this morning. Not too fancy, and not so boring, just how Annabeth is.

"Hey guys! Come on! Let's go!" Annabeth smiled, obviously excited.

"Oh you just want to go meet up with that one kid." Katie teased.

Annabeth blushed. "Whatever! Let's just go. Anyways, I bet Piper would really want to go continue her awesome date with Jason."

"Shut up!" Piper protested playfully.

Thalia shook her head at the contaminated three and followed them out the door. Usually they weren't like this. Didn't care much about Valentines and love, maybe this year changed them. Thalia sighed and climbed into Annabeth's Pontiac G5 beside Katie and they drove off to the school.

The car pulled into the parking lot and Annabeth parked it like a pro. The boys were all coming to school soon so they hanged outside the door waiting.

A pair of hands covered Katie's eyes from behind and kissed her neck. "Hey Katie."

Katie spun around and gave Travis a hug. They held hands and strolled inside heading towards the gym.

The next person to come was Jason. Piper grinned brightly and Jason engulfed her into a hug. They as well walked inside with Jason holding her tightly by the waist.

Percy was the last with some kid following him from behind. Annabeth smirked and Percy winked. They whispered too each other, what Thalia assumed was an inside joke and walked inside. The kid who followed Percy awkwardly stood near Thalia and stared at his shoes. Thalia looked up and shrugged at the black haired boy and walked inside.

~Happy Valentine's Day~

Nico watched as the pretty girl with the blue eyes walked inside behind his cousin Percy and his blonde date. Sighing, Nico followed them.

The bright lights blinded him and the smell of hairspray and different kinds of cheap smelling perfumes quickly engulfed him as Nico took a step into the gym. The loud music of some upbeat song rang throughout the gym and teenagers all around danced.

Nico groaned and headed over to the snack table. He poured himself a cup of what he hoped wasn't spiked and chugged it, not caring if juice spilled on his horrifying white dress shirt. He would actually prefer sitting at home watching re-runs of The Big Bang Theory, but Percy insisted that Nico tagged along.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice said behind him. Nico spun around and saw the same girl from outside.

"Kind of..." He replied. "The punch is horrifying however." The girl gave a small laugh and Nico grinned.

"The name's Thalia Grace." She held out her hand and Nico firmly shook it.

"My name's Nico."

"Sweet." An awkward silence came across them and they avoided each other's gaze. Thalia was playing with the hem of her dress and Nico was sipping his juice quietly. A new song came on and Thalia's face scrunched up.

Nico smirked at her face. It looked cute. "What's wrong?"

"Justin Bieber sucks." Thalia stated seriously.

Nico chuckled. "Glad to know I'm not the only sane one here."

Thalia smiled and looked over at the benches along the walls. She tilted her head towards them. "Want to sit?"

Nico nodded. "Sure."

The two walked over to the somewhat crowded bench and managed to squeeze themselves in. They talked quietly about music and school and found they had much in common. A new song came on and the teenagers quickly grabbed a partner. The slow music hummed throughout the gym and couples began slow dancing. Nico looked beside him and saw Thalia staring at all the kids. He stood up and offered his hand towards her.

"Care to dance?" He grinned.

Thalia looked up at Nico's tan face and smiled. "Sure.

The new pair walked onto the dance floor and bumped into another couple. Katie looked up from Travis shoulder and saw Thalia slow dancing with a cute boy. She grinned and slowly set her head back down.

Travis kissed Katie's hair and swallowed up the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. That was his favourite smell and he couldn't get enough of it. Katie looked up at the brown eyes of Travis Stoll and fell into them. The mischievous glint in his eyes, complimented the chocolaty colour. Travis lost himself as well in Katie's bright green eyes. They saw many things in each other's eyes but one stood out the most.

Travis stared deeply at Katie. "Hey Katie-Kat?"

Katie didn't break her gaze. "Yes?" She whispered.

"I love-"

Katie quickly pressed her lips onto his and smiled into the kiss. "I love you too."

Piper watched the couple in front of her kiss sweetly and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Jason tighter and swayed to the music.

"You look really great." Jason whispered in Piper's ear. He could feel the chills going through her body and smiled triumphantly.

"You don't look half bad." She smirked.

Jason stared intently at Piper's soft face and touched her cheek. "I mean it." He stared into her eyes and got lost. Were they blue or green?

Piper nodded and blushed. "I know."

The two kids swayed to the music a bit more and the song ended. Jason reluctantly let go of Piper's petite waist and grinned. A pair of lips pecked his cheek and Jason's grin grew even bigger. Even after half a day he knew he wanted Piper. So, he cupped her chin and gave her a sweet kiss. He could feel her lips grow into a smile and he deepened the kiss even more.

Percy smiled when he saw his friend Piper enjoying herself. He looked back down at Annabeth and took a breath. "Want to go outside?"

Annabeth looked up and nodded. "Sure, why not."

Percy took her hand and she stared at him. Percy gave her a sheepish smile and she smiled back. They walked out the back door and sat at a nearby bench. A comfortable silence came over them and Percy kept Annabeth's hand in his.

"So, how are you?" He started.

"I'm fine." Annabeth replied keeping her gaze at the moon coming up.

For the next hour or so, they continued a conversation until the dance ended. Percy picked himself up and Annabeth followed. They walked out to the front of the school and waited for their friends.

"I had a really great night." Annabeth stated.

"Same here." Percy squeezed her hand. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Nico and Annabeth's friend come out the door. "I have to go; I had a really great time Annabeth... Happy Valentine's Day." Annabeth nodded and Percy tenderly kissed her cheek. Annabeth blushed and waved goodbye.

Percy and Nico headed over to his car and noticed Nico was surprisingly happy.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

Nico grinned. "Oh nothing... I just really love Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>Meh... not my best... ANYWAYS! All I did today was make smoothies for a fundraiser at my school and skip our dance (which wasnt bad) and watch my dog at her lessons.<strong>

** At school I brought this giant microbe of a Mono germ and I'd throw it at people and tell them to catch it and when they did I'd be like.. YOU CAUGHT MONO! HAHAHA... I'm such a nerd. Oh! And I didn't get to try my Hershey Kisses trick. I still have a bag left and I think I'll try again tomorrow.**

SO how was your Valentine's Day? Talk about it in a review!

THANKS GUYS! I LOVE YOU!

-Chrissa :)


End file.
